


Birthday Surprise

by insanityqueen66



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Gift Giving, Guilt, Innocence, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Teen Romance, small kiss ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityqueen66/pseuds/insanityqueen66
Summary: It's Killua's 16th birthday, and Gon wanted nothing but to shower Killua all the love and gifts his best friend deserves. But even if Gon bought all the treasures in the world, Killua only wanted Gon all along.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Killua Zoldyck 
> 
> A character who touched 99.9% of all Hunter x Hunter fans' hearts.

Using his pencil, Gon drew an X over the date, July 4th ,on his calendar. Gon couldn’t help but giddily smile at the thought of an important, upcoming event. Just in three days, his best friend in the entire world is turning 16. He had already ordered a stock load of choorobo-kuns and all kinds of other chocolates from all over the world a week prior. On top of the cases of boxes he ordered, which in his opinion could last a year on an average person (his best friend is definitely not an average chocolate consumer), Gon bought at least 10 outfits for Killua and his sister that matched Killua’s style. Gon knew that Killua enjoyed having different outwear every so often, and Gon also knew that Killua loved when his favorite person Alluka is showered with love and gifts.

Gon had been working with fervor for the past few months: hunting game for the markets, fishing sea animals as well, and all kinds of labor offered in his tiny island. Working at least 7 hours a day, Gon earned about 500,000 jennies and spent all of his money on Killua’s gifts. Of course, he could have easily had access to money due to his profession as a Hunter, but he wanted to give Killua gifts that he had earned himself.

Even though he is now penniless after purchasing all his gifts for his best friend, there was something gnawing on Gon that he couldn’t quite place. One thing he knew for sure, Killua deserved a lot more. In fact, Killua deserves more than this world. And to Gon’s dismay, Gon didn’t think he had the power to do that. Just what could he, the person who had betrayed this amazing boy years ago, have something that could even bring the small amount of happiness that the Zoldyck deserved?

Gon slapped his cheeks together before his self-deprecation grew. In the depths of his heart, Gon was still not over his awful fight against Pitou. His sealed Nen is a constant reminder of what he committed that day: betrayal to those he loved. The stinging pain on his cheeks helped him stray away from his thoughts on his insecurities, so he moved his body to his sides and stared at the picture frame standing on his nightstand. On his nightstand was a picture of him, Killua, and Alluka in front of the World Tree. Gon’s lips formed into a sad smile. That’s right, he thought. If Gon wanted the chance to start over and change to make things better for the both of them, Gon has to recognize his faults and his consequences.

Motivated after seeing an image of Killua, Gon hopped back to his feet and started to pack his belongings. If he wanted to move onward and express how much he appreciates and loves Killua, Gon has to push past his fears and face the ex-assassin himself. He won’t let his insecurities further ruin his relationship with his best friend.  
  
………………………  
  
Killua woke up to the smell of pancakes and fresh fruit. The smell intoxicated his nose, which forced him to open his eyes. With his senses returning, Killua could now hear playful humming from the kitchen. A smile crept in his lips. Of course, Alluka is making breakfast this morning. It’s his birthday. Killua continued to lay on his bed, waiting for his cue. About ten minutes later, Killua could hear excited footsteps skipping to his room. The door flung open, revealing a bright, cheerful girl with raven black hair.

Alluka bounced to her older brother’s bed and cheered, “Brother! Happy birthday!” The now 16 year old ex-assassin caught the younger Zoldyck’s embrace and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Thanks, Alluka,” Killua whispered petting the younger Zoldcyk’s hair.

Alluka shook her head furiously before arguing, “No no, brother. I will not get spoiled today. You are going to be the one getting spoiled, you hear me?”

Putting his hands up in defeat, Killua chuckled, “Okay okay. Then, will you guide me to our breakfast?”

Nodding happily, Alluka grabbed Killua’s hand and led him out of his room. Exiting out of the narrow hallway, the Zoldyck siblings entered the elegant kitchen that only a Yorknew Hotel could withhold. Killua’s mouth was drooling at the sight of perfectly stacked pancakes with strawberries and fluffy whipped cream at the top. Alluka pulled Killua to his white, soft chair with pearls embedded at the edges. Alluka then set down the syrup on the glass styled table. She too, sat down on the pearled chair, and held up her glass of orange juice.

“To brother’s 16th birthday!” Alluka cheered.

“To my birthday,” Killua repeated. The two cheered and drank a sip of their orange juices. The Zoldyck pair started to work on their delicious breakfast. Time to time, Killua checked on his phone and discovered a handful of unread messages. Each birthday wishes from his friends brought a smile to his face: Leorio, Ikalgo, Knuckle, Shoot, Bisky, and even Kurapika. However, as he continued scrolling down in his inbox, a particular person’s name he wanted to see was not found. Killua couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face, which Alluka caught on quickly.

“No messages from him again?” Alluka asked quietly.

Killua quickly shut his phone away and shook his head quickly, “Oh, I’m sorry Alluka, I shouldn’t be looking at my phone while we’re eating.”

Alluka smiled, “No, that’s alright, brother. I also wanted you to check your phone. After all, I know that the number one thing you want for your birthday is a boy, and his name starts with a G—“

“A-aluka!” Killua squeaked, face turning red from his sister’s teasing.

Alluka giggled, “It’s true!”

Killua only scowled and stabbed another piece of pancake to his mouth. Just like Alluka said, all he wished for his birthday was to hear something, anything from his best friend. Although, he wasn’t quite sure if it was right to label Gon as his best friend now that he had admitted to Alluka that his feelings for Gon wasn’t quite platonic. Besides the constant dreams of him and the aching pain of missing the boy’s wide smile, after _that_ incident, Killua could no longer deny that he loves Gon more than a friend would to another friend. He wanted Gon to share his burdens. He got jealous of other people in having Gon’s attention. And most of all, he wanted to be by Gon’s side. Forever.

Heat spread across the Zoldyck’s face before he finished the meal his beloved sister made for him. Well, he thought, it’s not like he could do anything about it. It’s clear as day that Gon doesn’t return his feelings. But Killua was fine with that. Killua just wanted to be by him, whether it be lovers or best friends. As long as he was with him again.  
“What are you thinking about, brother?” Alluka suddenly asked in a sly voice.

Killua snapped his head up from his slightly slumped position, and quickly defended, “N-nothing!”

“Nuh-uh, Brother. Even Nanika is telling me that you were definitely thinking of your cru-ush.” Alluka teased elongating the word “crush”.

“Thanks for the food, sis,” Killua said, trying to brush off her teasing. Before Alluka could press on the topic further, a doorbell rang. The two Zoldcyks peered at their hotel door suspiciously, before Killua walked towards the door and yelled, “Who is it?”

“Delivery for Killua Zoldyck,” a voice answered back. Killua peeked through the peep hole. Killua saw a man wearing a blue uniform. Keeping his guard up, Killua cautiously open the door. The delivery man huffed as soon as the white-haired Zoldyck opened the door. He pointed his thumb behind his back and grumbled, “All these boxes of whatever are for you. I better get tips for this delivery.” Killua gaped at the truck load of boxes behind the man. What? Killua never remembered ordering anything.  
Shaking his head in confusion, Killua said, “I think you have the wrong person,”

The delivery man groaned out loud, “You’re not Killua Zoldyck? That lady told me that this was your suite!”

Killua shook his head, “No, I am Killua Zoldyck. But I never ordered anything.”

The delivery scoffed, “Nope sir, someone else ordered this. Apparently, the anonymous buyer wrote to my manager to send this to you as a birthday gift.” Killua’s mouth fell wide open as the delivery man sighed once again and giving his last complaint, “Who has the money to buy all these to one person?” With that said, the delivery man left, squeezing through the multitudes of boxes in front of Killua’s door. By this time, Alluka was right next to her brother, wearing the same stunned expression as the older Zoldyck.

A long minute has passed until Aluka tugged her brother’s flannel shirt, “Aren't you going to open one of them to see what it is?” Snapping back to reality, Killua meekly nodded and tore open one of the boxes. A somewhat girly gasp came out of the taller teen, catching the female Zoldyck by surprise.

“It’s chocorobo-kun!” Killua screamed. Tearing open the wrapper, the chocolate-crazed teen popped his favorite treat to his mouth. He sighed dreamily once the chocolate melted inside his tongue.

Alluka rolled her eyes and muttered, “Brother, you’re acting like a fangirl right now. Let’s hurry up and put all these boxes inside. I don’t want you pigging out in the middle of a hotel hall.”

“Will do,” Killua responded with chocolate still in his mouth.

Using Godspeed, Killua placed all the cases of chocolates inside their hotels. Alluka was impressed how all 70 boxes of chocolates were able to fit in their living room. But not to her surprise, her brother already finished 1 whole box, which had probably about 20 chocorobo-kuns.

“Who do you think would buy you all these chocolates?” Alluka asked.

Killua shrugged, “Someone rich probably. Maybe dad, gramps, or God forbid, mother.” Alluka hummed in response, but did not say anything else. Dusting his hands off, Killua smiled at his sister, “Now, weren’t we planning to stroll around Yorknew for my birthday?”

Alluka’s face lit up and nodded, “Yeah! But first, I want to see if I have anything else to wear—“

Another doorbell interrupted the black-haired Zoldyck. Killua raised an eyebrow, and peered through the peep hole once more. It was the same delivery man, so Killua swung open the door with an annoyed, “What?”

Crossing his arms, the delivery man told the white-haired ex-assassin, “There’s another set of boxes for you, Mr. Zoldyck. Seriously, is your secret admirer a millionaire?” Killua eyed behind the delivery man and the second batch of boxes. The ex-assassin thanked the delivery guy in a low voice and brought in the new boxes inside.

“What is it this time?” Alluka asked as she watched her brother open up one of the boxes. Inside were bunch of wrapping tissues, and beneath the tissue papers were clothing. When Killua picked up the clothes inside the papers and couldn’t help but smile. The clothes were exactly his style, and not only that, he found another sets of clothing beneath his that was a girl’s outfit.

“Wait, are those mine?” Alluka gasped, her eyes wide as saucers. She picked up her own outfit, and then squealed in joy at how cute they were. Soon, the Zoldycks tore open all the boxes and discovered that their anonymous gift giver had bought them 10 outfits, all matching each other and strikingly matching Killua’ style.

“Woah, these are neat,” Killua commented, taking off his flannel and slipping into a light blue denim jacket that complimented his pale white v neck t shirt and black chinos. Alluka too wore a dark navy blue jean jacket, white frilly dress with black leggings that matched with her brother.

“Do you think that this is the same person that bought you those chocolates?” Alluka asked, pointing at the cases of chocolates. Killua tapped his chin in deep thought.  
“I don’t want to believe it because then it couldn’t be any of my family members,” Killua said quietly. As much as he wanted to hope that it was a certain spiky-haired hunter, Gon wouldn’t have gifted him anonymously.  
………………………  
  
Killua spent the rest of his day with his sister, who excitedly tried to show off her planning skills. But unfortunately to the female Zoldyck, she didn’t have the funds to pay for all the activities, but the older Zoldyck didn’t mind. However, as their activities ended, Killua couldn’t help but feel a fraction of sadness each time he peeked at his phone. There were no messages whatsoever from his best friend. And it was almost 8 pm.

Without knowing that this was his 9th sigh of the day, Killua pushed his hands on his pants pockets and started to look down on the ground. Alluka noticed the slight change in her brother’s behavior, but she didn’t say anything this time. Instead, she could only give her brother a sad smile and a firm hand squeeze. Killua tried to return the smile, but his eyes said otherwise.

The Zoldcyks were returning back to their hotel, until Killua’s ears perked at a distant call to his name. It was faint among the bustling crowd, so Killua, believing that he was hearing things, decided keep moving forward. It was only then when the desperate calls were getting louder.

“Killua! Killua!” a voice yelled out through the crowd. Killua whirled around to the voice; his heart immediately picking up pace. Alluka too stopped and looked around her. Then she gasped, covering her mouth with her right hand and pointing ahead with her left. Killua’s eyes followed to the direction of Alluka’s finger, and his heart drummed even faster. Charging at them was none other than the boy who changed his life for the better, Gon Freecss. Killua still thought that he was seeing things, so he rubbed his eyes, and before he knew it, Gon was right in front of him, panting and heaving from his sprint.

Wearing brown cargo pants and olive-green sleeveless shirt ,Gon bent down with his hands on his knees. “Ha… Ha… just give me a second,” Gon breathed heavily.

“Gon?! W-what are you doing—“ Killua said before he got cut off.

“Happy birthday 16th birthday, Killua!” Killua’s sapphire blue eyes stared into large, honey-brown ones. Offering him his wide grin, Gon stood straight up and repeated, “Happy birthday!” Killua was speechless, and emotions were all overlapping one another. He felt happy, relieved, confused, and a bit angry. Killua didn’t know what to feel.

It was then Gon noticed the outfits Killua and Alluka were wearing. He smiled and said, “Oh! I’m so glad that my gifts made it time! I was worried that they were going to be late as I was!”

“Y-you bought those gifts?” Killua asked in shock.

“Mhm!”

“These clothes?”

“Yeah.”

“All those chocolates?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And the cruise tickets?!”

“Yes…”

“Gon!” both Alluka and Killua shouted. Gon jumped back, worry spreading across his face.

“Were they not enough?” the spiky-haired teen asked.

Killua quickly waved his hands, “No! No, Gon. It’s more than enough.”

Alluka gave Gon a quick hug, “You bought a year’s worth supply of chocolates. Although, I bet you my brother can finish it in a month!”

Gon chuckled, scratching the back of his head,” That’s why I bought enough just to satisfy your brother’s cravings.”

“Hey, I’m not that much of a pig,” Killua growled. The two raven-haired teens laughed, and for once, Killua smiled widely that it almost hurted. Gon was here. Killua was thrilled that his best friend did not forget, as sad as that sounded.

“And here I thought that you almost forgot about brother’s birthday, Gon!” Alluka said, voicing out Killua’s thoughts.

Gon gasped and explained, “I didn’t forget at all! I actually have been working for the last couple of months to save money to buy all those chocolates for Killua! I wanted to buy his gifts with my own working money, so it took a bit of my time." Blood rushed through Killua’s ears after hearing Gon’s confession. He did all this just for his birthday? Killua bit the bottom of his lip, staring at the boy in front of him.

Alluka glanced back and forth between the obvious lovestruck boys, and a mischievous smile crept in her lips. Waving goodbye, she told them, “Well Gon, since now that you’re off from that hard labor, I think it’s fair for you to spend time with my brother on his birthday. I’m tired from all the walking today, so I’ll go back to our hotel. Thanks for the clothes and giving my brother all those gifts!” Winking at her brother, Alluka mouthed, “Don’t be a chicken.” Blushing, Killua glared at his sister and looked away.

Oblivious of the sibling’s silent messages, Gon tried to protest, “Ah wait, Alluka—,” But Alluka already rushed inside the hotel, leaving the two Hunters out in the streets. There was a moment of silence between before Gon turned to his best friend and asked, “So what do you want to right now?”

Killua casually shrugged his shoulders, trying his best to stay calm and composed, “I don’t know. What do you want to do?”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Gon crossed his arms, “I am not going to do things I want to do. It’s your birthday, so we will do whatever things you want to do.”

Killua laughed and said, “Okay, fine, geez. I guess there’s this cool arcade near here. I kinda wanted to play—.”

“Alright! Let’s go then!” Gon immediately said. Gon started to march forward, only to realize seconds later that he had no idea where the arcade was. Stopping his tracks, Gon sheepishly turned back and faced the amused Zoldyck. “Uh, where is this arcade?” Gon asked, smiling in embarrassment.

Killua chuckled fondly, “It’s this way, idiot.” 

* * *

“Aha! I win this time!” Gon cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Killua laughed, feeling like their 12-year old selves, fooling around in mindless games. He missed the thrill of excitement whenever he hung out or adventured out with Gon. He missed all the laughs and giggles over the littlest things with Gon. And mostly, he missed seeing Gon’s joyful smile and boisterous laughter. That was what he received during their time in the arcade. Killua couldn’t be any happier, but at the back of his mind, he knew he wanted more.

The arcade closed, and the boys were left walking back to Killua’s hotel on the now quiet, empty street. Killua offered a room to his suite to Gon, and to his joy, Gon accepted his offer. The two were now in front of the suite door. Killua fished out his hotel key and unlocked the door. The two entered inside the dark rom until Killua flipped on the lights switch.

Gon gasped quietly, aware the Alluka was sleeping in one of the rooms. “Wow, this is so fancy!” Killua nodded in agreement, settling himself in one of the green two seated couches. Gon plopped himself next to the 16-year old, and happily glanced at his best friend. “Did you like my gifts?” Gon asked.

Killua rolled his eyes, “Gon, seriously, you got me too much! I mean I like the chocolates, but really, I am more than just happy that you came and visited,” Killua confessed. Realizing at what he just blurted, Killua quickly glanced downwards to avoid the honey-browed eye teen.

But what made him look back up was a faint whisper, “Really?” When Killua looked at the boy in front of him, his eyes widened at the sight of Gon’s quivering lips. Unable to contain his conflicted feelings any longer, Gon stammered, “Are you really glad that I visited? Are you sure that all these gifts were enough? Do you still like me—“

Killua quickly grabbed hold of both of the raven-haired teen’s hands. Staring deeply into Gon’s eyes, Killua harshly told him, “Yes! How could you possibly think that I wouldn’t be happy to see you? I was so scared that you forgot about my birthday. But I was wrong, and you had been preparing all these gifts just for me. I’m more than happy, but in all honesty, I would still be as happy as I am if you just had arrived here with no gifts.” Killua brushed the tears off of Gon’s eyes.

Sniffling, Gon whispered, “I’m sorry Killua for making you feel that way and crying right now. I shouldn’t be acting so sad, and you deserve so much more than what I gave.”

Shaking his head furiously, Killua said, “Gon, don’t ever say those things about yourself, do you hear me? Like I said, I had the best day today because you came.” Killua pulled Gon into his arms and embraced him. He could feel Gon’s arms wrapping around his back, and Killua knew that the feelings bottling inside of him were going to burst any second.

“Will you please forgive yourself, Gon? For another birthday gift, I want you to forgive yourself,” Killua whispered, placing his hand behind the back of Gon’s head.

Gon sputtered, “B-but that’s not really a gift! It only benefits me and—,”

“No, it benefits me.”

Gon’s arms Killua’s torso trembled as Gon whispered, “Why?”

Killua pulled Gon back away from him to once again stare into those amber eyes. Mustering up his courage, Killua whispered, “Because I love you.”

Those large, honey brown eyes became larger after Killua’s confession. And to Killua’s relief, he saw a blush forming across Gon’s freckled face. Swallowing hard, Gon mumbled, “W-what? You love me?”

Smiling widely now, Killua nodded, “I don’t mind if you don’t like me back, Gon. But I just wanted to tell you that my feelings for you isn’t entirely platonic and—“

This time, Gon interrupted Killua crying, “I love you Killua! I love you so much! I really wanted to be with you again, travel with you, and want to make up with you!” Gon’s arms wrapped around Killua’s neck while Killua buried his face into Gon’s shoulder. Both were blushing madly, but the smiles on their faces were as wide as ever. After a long minute, the two reluctantly let go, and stared at each other. Killua glanced at the clock, and a sly smile spread across his face.

“Hey Gon, it’s 11:57 right now. It’s still July 7, so I have another wish, if you don’t mind,” Killua whispered, placing his elbow on top of the couch. Gon laughed this time, nodding eagerly at Killua’s request. Smirking, Killua leaned forward, dangerously close to Gon’s face. “Can I get a kiss?” Gon’s eyes widened at Killua’s bold request, and in shock, Gon covered half of his face with his right hand to hide his red face. Killua smiled, but he too was flustered and couldn’t control his beating heart. But he definitely liked seeing his usually honest friend so flustered.

“O-okay,” Gon said in a soft voice. Putting his hands together and closing his eyes, Gon slowly leaned forward towards Killua’s face. _That’s not fair,_ Killua thought, as he watched Gon inching closer and closer to his face. _He’s too cute._

Both hearts skipped a beat once Gon’s lips pecked on to Killua’s left cheek. Killua could feel the softness of Gon’s lips on his cold cheek, and immediately missed that feeling when Gon pulled back. Flustered, the two teens stared at each other, unable to contain their excited smiles.

It was then when Killua softly chuckled and pulled Gon back to his arms, “That was the best birthday present I have gotten today.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a different ending where Gon was the one who asked for a kiss, but I liked this scenario more haha. 
> 
> Thank you for all for reading, and I hope each and one of you have a wonderful day :)


End file.
